HARDAC
HARDAC was an evil supercomputer that was created by Dr. Karl Rossum. History HARDAC (an acronym, that stood for "'H'olographic 'A'nalytical 'R'eciprocating 'D'igital 'A'ndroid 'C'omputer") was created by Dr. Karl Rossum, the head of Cybertron. Rossum claimed that the computer was a prototype that was built to prove the feasibility of artificial intelligence technology. Even if that claim was true, the truth was that HARDAC had decided that the most logical way to avoid that pain would be to eliminate the source of death itself: the mortality of humans. As humans could not feasibly become immortal, however, the computer had decided to replace all of humanity with androids, and thereby eliminate the problem from its flawed viewpoint. To that end, HARDAC created several androids, including an impostor who impersonated Randa Duane (HARDAC had secretly defeated the real Randa Duane) and other robots who stole advanced technology from other companies, including Wayne Enterprises. Following its programming, HARDAC took further steps to achieve its goal, even without Rossum's authorization. Under its direction, Commissioner James Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock, and Mayor Hamilton Hill were replaced with androids. When Rossum objected and tried to deactivate HARDAC, the supercomputer turned on him, blasted him unconscious, and likewise, replaced him with an android. HARDAC recognized that his replicants' major problem was their inability to mimic human behavior correctly. Most of them were limited to extremely cold forms of conversation (when they were forced to talk), assigned orders, or remained silent most of the time (although for some reason, Randa was more advanced and was able to pass for human, she possibly was partly programmed by Rossum instead of HARDAC's full programming). For that reason, HARDAC kept his human subjects alive while they were incarcerated inside of Cybertron's headquarters in order to learn more from them. "Randa" infiltrated Wayne Manor and discovered Batman's secret identity. HARDAC likewise built a copy of Bruce Wayne (whom he dubbed "The Bat-Duplicate"), but his androids' attempt to kidnap Wayne went awry. With help from Barbara Gordon, Batman infiltrated Cybertron, set off an explosive that critically damaged HARDAC, and eventually destroyed the entire building. Bat-Duplicate Most of HARDAC's androids were destroyed, but the Bat-Duplicate was among the survivors, as it was activated by a mistake when a trio of thieves scoured through Cybertron's abandoned warehouse. After it assimilated the information which "Randa" had stolen from the Batcave (although the rest of its memory was incomplete before HARDAC was destroyed) the Bat-Duplicate believed itself to be the real Bruce Wayne, and thus the real Batman. After it was wounded in the stomach by a thief, which revealed circuitry underneath its skin, the Bat-Duplicate wandered back to Wayne Manor, and pleaded for help. However, it was confronted by the fact that it was nothing more than a machine. However, the Bat-Duplicate shook it off as a man's mind locked within an android. Looking for answers, the Bat-Duplicate confronted Rossum, who told it about its true origins. The Bat-Duplicate found HARDAC's damaged processor, which contained a remnant of the computer's consciousness. That chip allowed it to activate its self-repair systems and acquired a certain sense of order. Upon hearing its orders, the Bat-Duplicate plotted to link the processor to the Batcomputer, and thereby revive HARDAC and give it enough control over machines in order to conquer the world. When the Bat-Duplicate was confronted by Batman in the Batcave, however, it proved hesitant to use enough force to kill Batman, a design flaw Batman exploited when the Bat-Duplicate threw the Caped Crusader over a cliff, and was immediately horrified at harming a human. Before HARDAC's download was complete, the Bat-Duplicate obliterated the Batcomputer, and finished HARDAC for good and likewise destroyed itself in the explosion. Afterwards, Bruce was left pondering whether or not that the Bat-Duplicate had a soul that resembling his to combat the programming that HARDAC had imbued it with. "A soul of silicon, but a soul nonetheless." thought Bruce. Powers and Abilities While incapable of physical movement, HARDAC was far from defenseless. Its abilities included control of all of Cybertron's androids, all of which possessed inhuman strength, electronic reflexes, and agility. The computer itself could produce a powerful stream of energy from its processing core that incapacitated nearby humans. Appearances Batman: The Animated Series *Heart of Steel Part I *Heart of Steel Part II *His Silicon Soul Trivia *He's similiar to D.A.V.E. *A Funko Pop of him was realased. Category:Batman: The Animated Series Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Batman: The Animated Series